ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Eclipse (Eclipse Continuity)
Ultraman Eclipse (ウルトラマンエクリプス Urutoramanekuripusu) is a giant born from the eclipse of millennia ago, the phenomenon known as the Shining Eclipse. He combats the Lunaiju who originate from his birthplace, of which he has an affiliation with currently unrevealed. History Ultraman Eclipse Ultraman Eclipse; moonlit giant cast beneath enigmatic shadows, assuming the human disguise of Tenmei Kirai, ultimately translating to "Destiny is mine". Emerging from tenebrous phases, his sole purpose is to combat the Lunaiju: apparitions of darkness materialised into monstrous behemoths, wraiths of obscurum spawned from a millennia-old curse: the Shining Eclipse of 1900. Profile *'Height': 50m *'Weight': 36 000 tons *'Age': 10 000 years *'Strength': Eclipse is able to bench press 200 000 tons *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Swimming Speed': 200 knots *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Home Planet': The Moon *'Human Form': Tenmei Kirai *'Time Limit': None *'Occupation': Combatant, astronomer *'Transformation Device': Moon Shard Counter *'Relationships': **Lunaiju *'Likes': Relaxing, studying stars *'Dislikes': The Moon, Lunaiju, humans (formerly) Body Features *'Moonstone': A gem that fits into his chest. Unlike most Ultras, it doesn't have a time limit, nor does it base itself on damage count. Instead, when Eclipse is exposed to a Lunaiju's hazardous presence, it will measure his radiation level. *'Star Cross': Two cross-shaped gems on attached to gauntlets on Eclipse's arms, changes color according to his attacks. *'Galaxius Orbs': Red orbs on his hands, enhances the strength of his punches. *'Protectors': Eclipse has protectors on his body formed from indestructible moonrock. *'Optic Eyes': Eclipse's eyes are sky blue in color, and are able to see a Lunaiju's radiation. *'Dioacti Skin': Like all other Ultra Skins, but is also insensitive to the cold. Instead, his weakness is the Lunaiju's unique bio-field, their radiation affects him, and if exposed too long to their effects, he may die. *'Arms': Eclipse's arms are strong enough to block off weak attacks. Forms and Techniques - Eternal Half Shard= Eter nal Half Shard The evolution he assumes after taking in all the Earth crystals, bears him a new body with slight differences to his previous. He retains all Landstone exclusive techniques. *'Magni Spacial Shatter': The Omni Spacial Crush, but encased within are luminous shards of varying colors, which serve to magnify its power. *'Celestius Divnity': An all-powerful multi-colored attack not yet utilised to its full potential, draws its powers from the four Landstones. *'Tetradrive Slash': Magical circles materialise on Eclipse's leg. He then fires a slash of pure blue energy, kicking into said attack to impact against the opponent. }} Rise Scene See: Moon Shard Counter Trivia * Each of Eclipse's special techniques is based on a planet in the solar system, or related to them in a way. ** Zeusium Conduction: Zeus is highly regarded as the Greek god representing the gas giant, Jupiter. ** Aphroditius Blaze: An abbreviation of Aphrodite, is the Greek goddess who is the equivalent to Venus, a Roman entity. Venus is also known for its high surface temperature and countless volcanoes. ** Aquarius Blizzard: Aquarius is the god represented as Uranus. Uranus is also known for having the lowest known atmospheric temperature in the Solar System, and having high intensity storms, though not comparable to the next. ** Nepatian Storm: An abbreviation of Neptune, known to have the most powerful and dangerous storms of the gas giants and planets in the Solar System. Category:Ultraman Eclipse (Continuity) Category:Fan Ultras Category:Crazybeard1234